The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 71
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 71: An Unexpected Surprise The morning sun shone brightly over the glass windows of the rebuilt Flint River Deliveries building. A girl, 5'5", walked out of a store carrying three plastic bags. She had dark blue hair, a pale face, dark blue eyes, and a dark blue blouse with dark blue leggings underneath. She was barely managing to carry them, when suddenly two gangsters walked to her. "Hey, beautiful.", the taller one said. "How you doing?" "Leave me alone.", she said. "You know damn well I'm married." "I know, but...", he said, "...you're just so..." He reached for her breasts. "...sexy." At that point, part of the gangster's arm was cut off. The gangster screamed as the arm hit the ground, spilling blood everywhere. "You little bitch!", the gangster shouted as both gangsters pulled out guns, aiming them at her. The gangsters fired, and the girl blocked with a shield with intricate designs on it. Every bullet they fired was deflected. People ran away screaming. Suddenly, the shield went through the tallest gangster, splitting him in half, while the shorter gangster was split into three pieces. Both gangsters died as soon as they hit the ground, in a puddle of blood. The girl picked up the groceries she had dropped, putting them back into the now bloodstained bags, and she hopped on her shield, gliding across the sky. "I just hope Aaron's not home!", Alice thought to herself, smiling. "He'll just adore this gift!" 71: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE It had been 10 years since the death of Storm Mantis. The former Jefferson District Government was in shambles, with its Governor and all of its secretaries dead. The people voted in new secretaries, and the Jefferson District Government was restored. The pieces of Storm Mantis were used to build Storm Mantis drones; Hundreds of drones surrounded the city, protecting it from potential threats. There had been no threats in the past 10 years, and everyone had grown accustomed to the peace. More babies were born in the first three years after Storm Mantis' death alone than had ever been before. The "world capital" was growing. All was well. Alice's Water Shield landed softly on the front lawn. Aaron's truck was not in the driveway. The shield went back into her hands. She walked into the house, and stuffed the bags beneath her dresser, where Aaron would not think to look. Just then, she heard the phone ring. She answered it. "Hello?", she asked. ~*~*~*~* Aaron stepped in the front door, the lights turned on. "Alice!", he shouted. There was no response. "Alice!", he shouted louder. Still no response. "Is she even here?", Aaron asked, looking in the driveway before remembering that Alice didn't own a car. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. He answered it. "Hello?", he asked. "You won't believe this!", Alice shouted on the other end. "I just got a call from the hospital! They said Andrew's good to go!" "Really?", Aaron asked, checking his watch. It was 3:15. "I would like to meet him, but I have to pick up Callum from daycare.", Aaron said. "Fine by me.", Alice said. "Love you." She hung up. "Well...", she said, "...are you excited to see him again?" Andrew was silent for several seconds. "Yes.", he said, smirking. "Can't wait." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff